Ertugliflozin chemically is (1S,2S,3S,4R,5S)-5-(4-chloro-3-(4-ethoxybenzyl)phenyl)-1-hydroxymethyl-6,8-dioxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2,3,4-triol, represented by Formula I.

Ertugliflozin is a selective sodium glucose cotransporter 2 inhibitor for the treatment of type 2 diabetes mellitus.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,080,580 discloses processes for the preparation of ertugliflozin and its conversion to ertugliflozin-L-proline (1:1) co-crystal and ertugliflozin-L-pyroglutamic acid (1:1) co-crystal in solvents such as alcohol or aqueous alcohol. It also discloses the use of excess of L-proline and L-pyroglutamic acid.
PCT Publication No. WO 2014/159151 discloses a process for the preparation of ertugliflozin and its conversion to an ertugliflozin-L-pyroglutamic acid (1:1) co-crystal using excess L-pyroglutamic acid.
There is a need in the art for providing a process for the preparation of ertugliflozin co-crystals which is commercially viable and economical. Further, there is a need in the art for providing an ertugliflozin co-crystal with desirable physico-chemical properties such as solubility, rate of dissolution of the drug, chemical stability, melting point, and hygroscopicity.